snubfighterfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars
List of fighters in the Star Wars saga. =Galactic Republic= Koros Spaceworks Interceptor / Koros Spaceworks Starfighter / Koros Spaceworks Starbomber / Light tactical fighter / Jedi Speed Fighter / Oss Wilum's starfighter / S-100 Stinger-class starfighter / Star Saber XC-01 starfighter / S-250 Chela-class starfighter / Aurek-class tactical strikefighter / CloakShape fighter / C-73 Tracker Starfighter / Lancet / Tikiar starfighter / Z-95 Headhunter / Delta-6 starfighter / Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor Includes information about the Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor / Delta-12 Skysprite / Sharp Spiral / Cord-class Starfighter / H-60 Tempest Bomber / Whitecloak fighter / Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor / NTB-630 naval bomber / PTB-625 planetary bomber / V-19 Torrent starfighter / ARC 170 starfighter / Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter / BTL-B Y-wing starfighter =First Sith Empire= Sith Starfighter / Blade-class starfighter =Krath= Chaos Fighter =Mandalorians= *Cabur-class starfighter / Davaab-type starfighter / Bes'uliik / Aggressor assault fighter / Gladiator-class assault fighter =Sith Empire (Jedi Civil War)= *Sith Fighter =Naboo= *N-1 Starfighter (Includes N-1L Light Starfighter and N-1T Advanced Starfighter) / N-X Police Cruiser / NB-1 Royal Bomber (Includes NB-1S Royal Bomber and NB-1T Royal Bomber) =Confederacy of Independent Systems= *[[Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I|''Vulture-class droid starfighter]] / Advanced Droid Starfighter / Light Droid Starfighter / Scarab-class droid starfighter / Geonosian Fighter / Nantex-class territorial defense starfighter / Advanced Geonosian Fighter / Cavik Toth's starfighter / Sabaoth Defender / Sabaoth starfighter / Commerce Guild Bomber (Including Advanced Bomber and Enhanced Bomber) / E-STAP Droid Starbomber (Includes E-STAP Advanced Droid Starbomber and E-STAP Shielded Droid Starbomber) / Hyena-class bomber / Ginivex-class starfighter / Droid tri-fighter / Belbullab-22 starfighter / Mankvim-814 light interceptor / CIS-Advanced starfighter / Trade Federation droid bomber / Unidentified minelayer =Galactic Empire= involving Z-95 Headhunters and TIE Fighters.]] *T.I.E. starfighter / TIE Advanced (TIE Advanced x1, TIE Advanced x2, TIE Advanced x3, TIE Advanced x7, TIE/D Defender, TIE/In interceptor and Emperor's Royal Guard TIE/In starfighter) / TIE Aggressor / TIE/ad Avenger / TIE/sa bomber / TIE Fighter / TIE/D automated starfighter / TIE/fc Fighter / TIE/gt Fighter / TIE Experimental (TIE Experimental M2, TIE Experimental M3, TIE Experimental M4 and TIE Experimental M5) / TIE Hunter / TIE Interdictor / TIE/ln fighter / TIE Light Duty / TIE Oppressor / TIE Phantom / TIE Raptor / TIE/rc Fighter / TIE Vanguard / Missile Boat / Alpha-class Xg-1 Star Wing / Scimitar Assault Bomber / Shadow Droid / A-9 Vigilance / I-7 Howlrunner / CCIR Needle / Preybird-class starfighter / Toscan 8-Q starfighter =Fel Empire/Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire/Empire-in-exile= *''Predator''-class fighter / ''Neutralizer''-class bomber =Alliance to Restore the Republic/New Republic/Galactic Federation of Free Alliances= in deep space.]] *BTL Y-wing starfighter / T-65 X-wing starfighter / T-65BR X-wing reconnaissance starfighter / XJ3 X-wing starfighter / XJ5 X-wing starfighter / XJ6 X-wing starfighter / XJ7 X-wing starfighter) / [[StealthX / B-wing assault fighter / R-22 Spearhead / RZ-1 A-wing interceptor / Defender starfighter / General Purpose Attack Fighter / E-wing escort starfighter / BTL-S8 K-wing assault starfighter / Toscan 8-Q starfighter / H-60 Tempest Bomber / Aleph-class starfighter / Eta-5 interceptor / Incom A-24 Sleuth / X-83 TwinTail starfighter / CF9 Crossfire starfighter / BB-2 Starfire fighter-bomber / Z-95 Headhunter =Ssi-ruuvi Imperium= *V'sett Fighter =Corporate Sector Authority= *Authority IRD (Includes IRD-A) =Yuuzhan Vong= *Yorik Et / Grutchin / Yorik-Akaga =Killiks= *Dartship =Chiss Ascendancy= *Nssis-class Clawcraft / Chiss heavy fighter =Others= *Agr (Includes Advanced Agr and Fast Agr) / Blade (Includes Advanced Blade, Heavy Blade, and Blade-32 Superiority Fighter) / Chir'daki / Clutch (fighter / D'Astan starfighter / Dianoga starfighter / G-59 Cannibalizer / Galan starfighter / Havoc (starfighter) / I-BEAM Star Fighter / IG-2000 / Manta-class Assault Starfighter / Miy'til starfighter / Morningstar / Planetary Fighter / Pinook_Fighter / R-41_Starchaser / Screamer / Supa Fighter / Tenloss Hornet Interceptor / T-wing interceptor / Tof starfighter / Utapaun Porax-38 starfighter / Vagaari fighter / X-TIE Fighter / Yinchorri Fighter / Zebra starfighter / Zonama Sekotan Fighter / YT-5100 Shriek bomber / Unidentified bomber / Gand Starfighter =Appearances= Canon appearances *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' (Including the junior novel) *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' (Including the junior novel) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire'' *''Fierce Twilight'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' *''The Clone Wars: The Dreams of General Grievous'' *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Air Strike'' *''Gunship Over Florrum'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' *''Republic Ace'' *''Nightsisters'' *''Monster'' (Wreckage appears in flashback) *''The Clone Wars: The Citadel'' (Appears in Newsreel) *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Destruction'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith''(Including the junior novel) *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' (Appears in Holosimulator) *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''The Pirates and the Prince'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope''(Including the junior novel) *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: The Arcade Game'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back''(Including the junior novel) *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' (arcade game) *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi!'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi''(Including the junior novel and the video game) *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''Tempest (novel)'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno (novel)'' Non-canon appearances *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2|''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2 (film)|''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' =Note= There are some space capable fighters which fall outside the scope of this wiki due to their size. Please click the required link below for information on examples from Star Wars. *Skipray Blastboat / Sun Crusher / Swarm Class Battle Droid / Virago / StarViper-class attack platform =Notes= =Sources= Category:Sagas